Pero si tu te fuiste
by pablooh b
Summary: Naruto es un joven de 23 años y tiene una novia; Hinata, el la embaraza a ella, pero el no lo sabe y ella se va por temor a que el le diga que ya no la ama,despues de su partida el le pide ayuda a sus mejores amigos: Ino y Sai, la buscan por todos lados hasta que el rubio la encuentra en Konoha, una ciudad extranjera del pais del fuego ¿QUE ARA NARUTO CUANDO SEPA QUE ES PADRE?
1. La partida

Las marcas reconocidas ni los personajes son mios, solo los tomo prestados para mi historia.

* * *

Casa de Naruto y Hinata

Naruto es un joven de 23 años que vive en su mansión con su novia, Hinata, él trabaja en la empresa familiar, Industrias Namikaze. Naruto es el co-presidente junto con Minato Namikaze, su padre.  
Hinata es una bella joven de 23 años que vive en la mansión de su novio, ella por ahora solo tiene dos objetivos; terminar la universidad y formar una familia feliz con Naruto.

17:36

-Bueno chicas es mi turno- dijo la ojiperla,fue al baño y al cabo de 5 minutos volvio con su test de embarazo en la mano, (ella todavia no vio el resultado) y se los mostro a sus amigas; Temari, Sakura, Karin y Matsuri (tambien era amiga Ino pero, ella no estaba).

Las chicas estaban asombradas por el resultado del test: + (positivo), lo que significaba que Hina estaba embarazada de Naruto, y ahora ¿como se lo iba a decir?, ella era la persona mas amable del mundo, es tierna considerada hasta incluso era capas de perdonarle "cualquier cosa" a cualquiera.

-Chicas ¿que dice?, ya me estan asustando-dijo para voltear el test y ver el + del que temia, ella queria tener hijos con el amor de su vida: Naruto, pero no se lo imagino a tan temprana edad, ademas ella no conocia del todo a Naruto ,según su opinión porque ella y él se conocen desde la secundaria pero su relación amorosa habia empezado hace 2 años.

**Flash Back**

_Naruto era un joven despreocupado (como siempre XD), de vez en cuando iba al trabajo (el mismo, solo que era vicepresidente) y que vivia en su apartamento de lujo.  
__Hinata era una joven que estudiaba derechos en la universidad, pero si no funcionaba lo de derechos queria ser pediatra y ayudar a los pequeñines._

_Un dia Ino (que ya era amiga de Hinata) la invito a una sita doble, pero ella no tenia pareja, lo que pasaba era que Ino le presentaria a ella un amigo de Sai (novio de Ino y amigo de Naruto), a Naruto le habian dicho lo mismo que a ella asi que sera una sita a siegas._

_Ino y Sai los habian llevado a un restaurante de primera clase, (que pago Naruto XD) cuando los dos se vieron se enamoraron al instante; a él le gustaba su hermoso cabello y sus "enormes" ojos perlas que eran casualmente bellos como la luna, y a ella le gusto su cabellera rubia como el sol y esos ojos ojos azules como el mar que te mataban con solo una mirada de reojo y que a ella tanto la sonrojaban, cuando estaba en la secundaria ella "amo" a Naruto, tanto que una vez él fue a dejarle la tarea a su casa (ya que ella se habia enfermado) y se desmayo de solo verlo parado frente a ella con su postura que mataba a cualquier chica a su paso._

_-Bueno creo que ya se conocen, asi que no tendre que presentarlos- dijo la rubia a el otro duo._

_-Hinata ¿como has estado? no nos vemos desde la graduación- le dijo el rubio besandole la mejilla, haciendo que ella se sonroje._

_-Bien Naruto, si ya paso tanto tiempo desde que nos graduamos- dijo la ojiperla recordando que esa fue la noche que perdio su virginidad con él, con Naruto._

**Flash Back en el Flash Back** _( XD )_

_Ya eran las 02:31 de la madrugada, ya habian tenido la graduación y el baile (Naruto fue pareja con Hinata) y ahora los dos estaban un poco alcoholizados._

_Naruto se la habia llevado a su departamento para dormir (no sean mal pensados él no es un pervertido, no todavia jaja) porque a la casa de ella no la podia llevar borracha y a esta hora de la madrugada, pero cuando la estaba recostando en su cama para taparla se desperto y ella del susto hizo que él se caiga sobre ella besandola, ese beso no fue por casualidad el destino lo habia previsto, ese beso fue tan hermoso, tan apasionado segun ella, pero la verdad ese fue es y sera el mejor beso de sus vidas, el beso que lo inicio todo, despues se separaron porque les era falta el oxigeno pero cuando ya tomaron lo suficiente de este se dieron otro beso pero este no fue casual como el anterior que solo fue un incentivo para lo que estaba predestinado; ellos devian estar unidos, y precisamente eso fue lo que hicieron despues, hicieron "eso" hasta que ya no les quedaba energia a los dos por suerte Naruto tenia un preservativo para la ocasión, él la habia echo suya, él fue, es y sera el dueño de su primera vez, él la enamoro perdidamente ese dia pero..._

_Cuando Naruto se desperto se encontro con su "casa" limpia, su ropa lavada, la comida ya hecha y con...  
Una carta de Hinata para él:_

**_Querido Naruto:_**

**_Fue hermoso el momento que me hiciste pasar anoche pero lo nuestro no puede ser, yo tengo que estudiar, tu tienes que trabajar, nuestra relación no se puede vasar en el sexo, yo te amo y lo are, espero que en un futuro proximo nos volvamos a ver y que esta vez eso que me hiciste sentir sea amor puro, no sexo porque estabamos borrachos_**

**_PD: Espero que tu vida sea de lo mejor y que si es posible yo este en ella, por ahora me conformare sabiendo que mi preimera vez fue con el hombre que amo, ah y se me olvidaba la comida esta calienta sopla antes de comer no quiero que tu hermosa lengua se queme._**

**_ATTE HINATA_**

_Luego de esto Naruto se encerro durante un mes no queria comer ni hablar con nadie, desde que Hinata lo "dejo" sentia que su vida mo era nada pero despues de tanto llorar, golpearse y echarse la culpa comprendio lo que queria decir la carta, ella queria que él viva su vida y que si era posible lo suyo que ella lo esperaria, ella no lo dejo de amar nunca, solo era que necesitaba que él se de cuenta de cuanto lo amaba._

**Fin Flasha Back en el Flash back**

_Cuando termino de recordar (Hinata) ya les estaban tomando las ordenes, despues de cenar (era de noche), y de charlar cosas sin sentido y de contarse que habia sido de sus vidas, Ino y Sai se fueron para dejarles un momento a "solas"._

_Esa noche Naruto Y Hinata durmiron juntos (ahora si pueden imaginar lo que hicieron esos dos), pero esta vez Naruto iba dejar que pase lo mismo, él ya no era un tonto, bueno no tanto, ella lo iba a abandoran otra vez pero el se le adelanto i se desperto mas temprano para evitar que ella se fuera de su lado._

_Y esa vez Naruto lo logro, ella se abia quedado con él, su sueño se le habia cumplido; el amor de su vida queria que ella se quede con él para vivir juntos._

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora ella tenia la decisión si dejarlo o seguir con él pero sus amigas le contaron a ella que Naruto era un parrandero, que siempre que le decia que trabajaria horas extras sse iba de putas por ahi.

Sus amigas le mintieron, le dijieron que se vaya porque sino él la engañaria, cosa que ella estupidamente creyo.  
Ella se fue del pais hacia Konoha, una ciudad bastante grande en la que él no la pueda encontrar.

* * *

Bueno los que ya me conocen saben que me gusta el romance dramatico osea que esta historia tendra altibajos en los qe capas qe alguien muera y como les prometi a mis lectores subiria mas fics en el verano asi qe como ya pasa de grado podre actualizar todas las semanas que pueda porqe me voy a ir a santa fe y no se si mis tios tengan interneta asi tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible

Espero que les guste esta historia que influira mucho a esa parejita qe tanto me gusta NARUHINA! FOR EVER

SAYONARA!

ahhh me olvidava capas qe suba mas el miercoles ahora si chau


	2. El reencuentro

Las marcas reconocidas ni los personajes son mios, solo los tomo prestados para mi histori.

* * *

Sus amigas le mintieron, le dijieron que se vaya porque sino él la engañaria, cosa que ella estupidamente creyo.  
Ella se fue del pais hacia Konoha, una ciudad bastante grande en la que él no la pueda encontrar.

2 años despues

Hinata habia pasado su embarazo en Konoha y alli fue donde dio a luz a su pequeño, Inari, que ella amaba y adoraba con toda su alma.  
Inari era un pequeño de 2 años muy alegre que tiene varios amigos/as; Kiba, Tami, Mizura, Leo y Miina, pelinegro de ojos celestes.

Konoha

-Inari, ¿por que no vas a jugar con leo y miina?- le pregunto la ojiperla a su hijo que estaba en la sala de estar acostado en el sillon mirando hacia el techo.

-Ma,¿po que no tengo un papi? como mis amigos- le pregunto el pequeño haciendo que la peliazul se pusieran los pelos de punta por la pregunta.

-Bueno, veras...- no alcanzo a terminar su excusa que vio pasar a Naruto por al frente de su casa,y justo volteo para donde se encontraba ella, pero para su suerte no noto que era ella o eso era lo que ella pensaba, pero ademas se dio cuenta que él no se encontraba en el mejor de los estados, se encontraba deprimido, "cansado" y herido ;no fisicamente, sino psicologicamente- veras mi amor, no tenes un papa porque no lo necesitas, me tienes a mi, y a tio neji que te quiere- le contesto ella agachandose y besandole la frente.

-Bueno, en eso tienes dazon, ma ¿hoy puedo id a lo de tio neji a jugad con Hanabi-chan?- le pregunto el pequeño colgandose del cuello de su madre.

-Bueno, pero solo si me das un beso en el cachete-le dijo la ojiperla con ternura a su pequeño, que la beso en el cachete tan fuerte como pudo.

**Flash Back de Naruto**

Naruto iba caminando por afuera de las casas de una de las viviendas de los que son "adinerados" en Konoha, cerca de donde se encontraba una de las sedes de la empresa en la que él trabajaba, cuando derrepente, "la vio", despues de tanto la vio, la chica de sus sueños, esa por la que tanto lloro cuando se fue, por la que lo daria todo, pero despues de todo, por la que sufrio, la que le hizo tanto daño despues de su partida.

Despues de que Hinata se fuera sin previo aviso, él cayo en la depresión, no se alimentaba bien, hundio su vida en el alcohol, casi no hablaba y desuerte salia de su departamento. Él verdaderamente estaba deprimido, fue como sino quisiera vivir sin ella, pero... todavia faltaba algo; el porque, ahora que lo pensaba bien él todavia no sabia ¿por que ella se habia ido?.

**Fin Flash Back**

Pero desidio no darle importancia y creer que lo que habia visto solo fue una alucinación, y que ella no tenia un hijo con "otro", porque él vio al pequeño que ella tenia con "otro".

Siguio su camino hasta la empresa pero ahora con el corazon roto en mil pedazos, no lo podia creer, que la chica por la que se desvelo tantas veces estaba con otro que no sea él, que ella lo haya engañado, directamente no lo podia creer, que esa que tanto amaba no sentia lo mismo por él, pero... alto, algo estaba mal aca, ella en el pasado le habia jurado que ella daria hasta su vida por él, y ahora ella ya no lo amaba, (ok algo aqui esta muy mal) eso era lo que él pensaba en ese momento, él lo sabia a ciencia cierta, ella por algun motivo se habia ido de su lado, algo habia pasado para que ella se fuera sin mas ni menos, porque por lo que él sabia nada andaba mal en su relación, los dos se amaban a muerte, eran tiernos el uno con el otro y considerados, alguien habia influido en su decisión, alguien la habia manipulado, pero y sino, si ella se habia ido porque ya no lo amaba, no eso no debia ser cierto.

Ahora el rubio tenia que reconquistarla, tenia que hacer que ella lo ame tanto como él a ella, tenia que saber que habia pasado con los dos durante ese tiempo, y para ayudarlo aria todo lo posible, incluso iba a llamar a sus mejores amigo; Ino y Sai, para que lo ayuden.

* * *

Bueno primero lo primero se que no es martes y que me retrase un dia, pero le juro qe no fue mi intencion es qe mis malditos hermanos son unos bicios como yo XD y tuve mi acto de egreso de la primaria para qe ingrese en la secundaria asi qe el proximo año no voy a estar tan disponible pero igual seguire escribiendo para ustedes, y tambien tuve mi prueba oral de ingles y tambien se qe me qedo corto el capitulo pero no tengo mucha inspiracion

Bueno le quiero agradecer a **Maziixd** por opinar y tambien a ustedes qe leen mis fics.

bueno eso es todo ahh y para la historia se me ocurrio ce seria genial qe tenga una cancion asi qe si se les ocurre alguna me la dejen en los reviews o me envien un mensaje privado con el nombre de la cancion, ami ya se me ocurrio una :** No Te Va Gustar- Tu Defecto Es El Mio,** escuchenla reo qe les va a gustar a la mayoria.

Bueno Sayonara!

Ah por cierto es muy probable qe actualize el proximo viernes y de ahi en adelante actualize todos los viernes o antes en lo posible.

Ahora si SAYONARA!


	3. Dos opciones

Las marcar reconocidas ni los personajes son mios, solo los tomo prestados para mi historia

* * *

Ahora el rubio tenia que reconquistarla, tenia que hacer que ella lo ame tanto como él a ella, tenia que saber que había pasado con los dos durante ese tiempo, y para ayudarlo aria todo lo posible, incluso iba a llamar a sus mejores amigo; Ino y Sai, para que lo ayuden.

4 dias después

Naruto llamo a las dos personas en las que mas confiaba después de sus padres; Ino y Sai.

Ino y Sai eran novios desde antes que Naruto y Hinata se conocieran, ellos dos fueron mejores amigos desde la infancia hasta mas o menos a los 15, que fue el año en el que Sai le pidió a Ino que fuera su novia, ellos eran compañeros de escuela con Naruto y Hinata, pero el rubio y la ojiperla no se conocieron hasta la secundaria porque fueron a distintos salones en la primaria, Ino, la mejor amiga de Hinata, fue la que hizo que Naruto y Hinata se conocieran en una salida grupal a las atracciones que habían ido a la ciudad, cuando todavía iban a la secundaria.

Casa de Naruto en Konoha

Naruto le comento lo que le habia pasado a Ino y Sai, todo, incluso la parte en la que él vio al niño ojiazul.

-Naruto, ¿quieres calmarte?, no es para tanto- le pidió Sai sentado en el sillón.

-¿Como quieres que me calme? si vi a la mujer que amo, con un niño que no es mio!- le contesto el rubio ya gritando.

-Oye mi queridito amigo, vos no le gritas a mi marido, eso solo lo hago yo, ¿entendido?- le dijo Ino amenazándolo a Naruto- Ademas, ¿como sabes que no es tuyo?- le pregunto ya calmada la rubia.

-Pues porque ella no esta conmigo- le contesto seco y directo el rubio.

-Y dime mas o menos ¿que edad tenia el niño que viste?- le pregunto el pelinegro.

-Bueno mas o menos tenia dos o tres años, ¿y se puede saber esto que tiene que ver?- les pregunto Naruto muy curioso por saber la respuesta.

-¿Y hace cuanto se fue Hinata?- le pregunto Sai al rubio.

-Hace dos años, ¿por que?-le contesto el ojiazul.

-Entonces hay dos opciones...- le dijo Sai mirando serio a Ino.

-Y esas opciones ¿son?...- les pregunto el rubio sin saber de que hablaban esos dos.

-Mira imbécil, una es que el niño sea tuyo, ¿OK?- le dijo, mejor dicho le grito la rubia al ojiazul- y la otra es que sea de otro- termino de hablar la rubia que ya estaba exasperada de la estupidez de su amigo.

Luego de la charla que tuvo con sus amigos y que estos se fueran al departamento que él les pago para que se queden, el rubio se él literalmente se tiro a su cama a descansar y a pensar sobre el tema, después de pensarlo por dos horas se canso y salio a tomar un poco de aire a la plaza que le quedaba a tres cuadras de su casa, a la que habitualmente estos últimos cuatro días iba para despejar su mente y relajarse un poco, pero que esta vez solo iba a encontrar dolor y angustia.

La Plaza

Naruto iba caminando entre suspiros, cuando sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la plaza, que tenia unos senderos de tablones de madera que se encontraban entre los arboles de esta y una "gigantesca" fuente, que en el fondo tenia muchisimas monedas que tiraban los niños, rodeado de faroles de luz blanca que le daban un hermoso aspecto al lugar. En donde se encontro por segunda vez con ella desde su partida.

-Hinata...- fue lo único que alcanzo a articular, antes de que una lagrima se le escape de sus ojos, que rapidamente seco con una de las mangas del buso que estaba usando.

-No lo puedo creer, Naruto no pudo encontrarme, no, esto debe ser un sueño, él no debería estar aquí, él...-no alcanzo a terminar la frase que sintió que alguien le respiraba en la nuca.

-Él ¿que?- le pregunto el rubio ya con los ojos rojos de llorar a espaldas de su amada- ¡contéstame!, él ¿que?- ella se dio cuenta al instante de quien esa era voz, ¿como olvidarla?.

Ella se dio la vuelta para pegarle una cachetada al rubio, pero cuando lo estaba por golpear se dio cuenta que Naruto tenia los ojos rojos por las lagrimas y que todavía tenia unas cuantas en su cara.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- le dijo ella aguantándose las ganas de tirarse sobre él, besárlo y decirle lo difícil que fue para ella todo este tiempo estar alejada de él, pero no, simplemente no podía hacer eso, después de todo lo que había pasado sin él, ella y Inari habían salido adelante sin él y eso no iba a cambiar.

-¿Como que no me incumbe?,¡ ese niño que vi, es hijo mio!- le grito el ojiazul exasperado.

-¡No!, ¡y nunca sera hijo tuyo primero prefiero ser una puta, como con las que te acostabas mientras yo te esperaba en la casa!- le grito llorando la ojiperla.

-¿Que?, ¿de que mierda estas hablando Hinata?- le pregunto el rubio sin saber de donde había sacado eso Hinata.

-No mientas por favor, ya se que cuando me decías que ibas a trabajar horas extras te ibas de putas por ahí- le contesto ella secando sus las lagrimas.

Y ahí fue cuando le cayo la ficha a Naruto, alguien le había engañado a Hinata para que ella se fuera.

-Dime, ¿quien te dijo eso de mi?- le exigio él a ella.

-Fueron las chicas- le dijo ella sollozando.

-¿Quienes?- le volvío a exigir él.

-Mis amigas, ya sabes, Temari, Sakura, Karin y Matsuri- y esos cuatro nombres le llegaron a la mente al instante. Esos eran los nombres de las cuatro chicas que lo trataron de seducir durante estos dos años, pero él siempre las rechazaba diciendoles que para él solo había una, a Hinata la habían engañado sus "amigas".

-Te engañaron y feo- fueron las palabras muy directas y cortantes del rubio hacia la ojiperla.

-No, mis amigas no me engañarían como lo hiciste vos, y vete, no quiero verte nunca mas en mi vida-le dijo de la misma manera ella muy hiriente.

-Solo dos palabra, te recuperare- fueron las palabras que le dijo Naruto antes de marcharse del lugar.

Luego de que Naruto se fuera a su departamento a pensar con mucha angustia de lo que le había sucedido y comer un poco de ramen se acosto a dormir.

Mientras tanto Hinata iba rumbo hacia su casa para dormir porque mañana trabajaba y ya era la media noche y tambien para ver a su pequeño hijo si estaba bien, cuando llego a su casa se aseguro de entrar con mucho sigilo para no despertar a Inari, se mojo la cara y se la seco para luego ir al cuarto de su niño y ver que dormia como un angelito, luego se fue a dormir para poder descansar porque mañana tenia una importante junta y todo esto sucedia mientras alguien la vigilaba a lo lejos.

* * *

Bueno ya se qe me atrase dos dias pero es qe mi papa me reto por contestarle y no me dejo estar en la compu 3 dias y solo podia escribri mientras nadie estaba en mi casa.

Les juro que el proximo capitulo sera mas largo y qe tendra amor o drama lo qe ustedes decidan.

SAYONARA! NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO VIERNES

CHAITO


	4. El salvador

Las marcas reconocidas ni los personajes son mios, solo los tomo prestados para mi historia.

* * *

Mientras tanto Hinata iba rumbo hacia su casa para dormir porque mañana trabajaba y ya era la media noche y tambien para ver a su pequeño hijo si estaba bien, cuando llego a su casa se aseguro de entrar con mucho sigilo para no despertar a Inari, se mojo la cara y se la seco para luego ir al cuarto de su niño y ver que dormia como un angelito, luego se fue a dormir para poder descansar porque mañana tenia una importante junta y todo esto sucedia mientras alguien la vigilaba a lo lejos.

A lo lejano de la casa de Hinata

Desde lo lejano, dos personas la vigilaban, en la cima de un edificio se encontraba el pelinegro y desde el tejado de la casa de al frente la vigilaba un pelirojo con sus minoculares.

-Muy bien, a la jefa le va a gustar que ya la hayamos encontrado- le dijo el pelinegro emocionado a su compañero, Sasori.

-Si, ya lo se, y tu, asegurate de que cuando la matemos este sin compañía, a excepción de su hijo que apenas puede correr- le dijo serio el pelirrojo a Tobi.

Al otro día

Hinata se Había levantado temprano (8:00 a.m) para así poder tomar una ducha y poder ordenar unos papeles para la junta. Luego de esto, la ojiperla llamo a la niñera pa que cuide a Inari. Después se subió a su auto y se marcho rumbo a su trabajo (9:30 a.m), llego al sitio a las 9:50 a.m, la reunión duró dos horas , ella se fue a su casa a ver como estaba su hijo, y cuando llego le pago a la niñera y lo vistió para llevarlo a la jugeteria y de compras al mercado, porque le faltaba unas especias para la comida que quería hacer de almuerzo. Inari había notado que una persona los estaba siguiendo, pero no le dijo a su madre porque penso que era por pura coincidencia.

En el estacionamiento

Hinata llevaba la bolsa en la mano izquierda y con la otra tomaba de la mano a Inari que llevaba el pan. Cuando derrepente a Hinata le ponen en el cuello un cuchillo.

-Gmp- trago saliva la ojiperla del miedo, aunque trataba de no mostrarlo, solo quería que a su hijo no le hagan daño -Inari, tengo que hablar con el señor, ¿por qué no vas al auto?, y asegurate de ponerle seguro- le dijo ella, entregandole las llaves al pequeño (si, sabia abrir y cerrar el auto), aguantado las lagrimas, cuando se fue el niño -¿qué quieres?- le pregunto ella al hombre pelirrojo.

-Quiero que mueras- le dijo Sasori, tan sereno que a ella le impresiono por cuan tranquila sonaba su voz.

-¿Por qué?, ¿yo qué te hice?- le pregunto ella sonando un tanto triste por pensar todo lo que no podría vivir junto a su hijo por culpa de este mal nacido.

-¿Por qué?, la verdad no es nada personal, es solo un trabajo más, me encargaron que te mate, Hinata Hyûga- le dijo sonando tan tranquilo que ella no creyó que sea una broma de mal gusto. "Sasori, sal de ahí, te van a..." eso fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar el pelirrojo antes de ser noqueado por un rubio que salia de hacer las compras en el mismo mercado que la ojiperla.

**Flash Back**

_Naruto salia de hacer las compras, e iba hacia su auto que estaba cerca del de Hinata. Cuando vio que estaban robandole a alguien, fue y dejo las bolsas sobre el pavimento y empezo a correr en dirección de donde estaban robandole a una persona, cuando lo tuvo en frente lo noqueo de un solo golpe al lado nuca, que hizo que el pelirrojo se desplomara hacia un lado, y ahí fue cuando se percato de que era una mujer, que conocia muy bien._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Gracias- le agradeció ella a su salvador, todavía ella estaba de espalda al rubio, cuando se dio la vuelta, noto que era el ojiazul y... -digo,tenia todo controlado, pero igual "gracias"- dijo esto ultimo con sarcasmo.

-Te salvo y vos ¿cómo me lo agradeces?, con un gracias que no se lo cree nadie, ¿qué pasa contigo?, no te hice nada malo para que me trates así.- le dijo esto ultimo un poco melancólico el rubio, haciendo sentir dolor en la ojiperla -"Si te hice algo", perdoname, realmente estoy arrepentido, me arrepiento de no haber pasado contigo estos años, me arrepientode que fuera un mal novio, me arrepiento de que no me quieras ni ver, de que no me quieras... de todo, pero de lo que más me arrepiento, es de no poder haber visto nacer a nuestro hijo...- fue lo que le dijo el rubio a ella antes de recibir un abrazo por parte de esta.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto, nunca debí alejarme de ti, lo siento, siento que no hayas podido ver nacer a nuestro hijo por mi culpa, siento no haber confiado más en ti, pero no lo puedo remediar, te juro que si pudiera volvería el tiempo atrás, pero no puedo, siento tanto no haber pasado estos ultimos dos años al lado del hombre que amo, pero tenemos que salir adelante, podemos compartir la tenencia, pero no puedo volver contigo, yo quisiera, pero algo me dice que yo saldre muy lastimada de todo esto, me arrepiento de todo menos de dos cosas, de mi hijo y del hombre que me enamore- fueron las palabras sinceras de la ojiperla que tenia lagrimas en su rostro, que fueron secadas por el rubio que posaba sus dos manos en el bello rostro de la chica de tez palida.

-Te entiendo, no puedes estar con alguien que te hizo tanto dañi, pero, te juro que hare que me ames con locura- le prometio el ojiazul, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su auto.

-Eso espero, Naruto-kun - dijo ella en forma de suspiro, de angustia- bueno, ahora veamos como te llamas amigo- dijo ella pensando en voz alta.

Luego de buscar en los bolsillos de Sasori, Hinata encontro una licencia de conducir y se la llevo para asi poder denunciarlo por intento de homicidio.

Auto de Hinata

-Bien Inari, abreme- le dijo la ojiperla ya exhausta de toda la situación.

Luego de que Inari le abriera la puerta, los dos tomaron rumbo a la casa, para así al fin poder almorzar en paz.

Y así transcurrieron los dias hasta que Hinata y Naruto se volvieron a encontrar y definieron que dentro de dos disa mas Inari seria un Namikaze, pero antes tenia que conocer a su padre.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les deseo felices fiestas a todos y que tambien voy a actualizar el viernes porqe este es como un regalo por la navidad

quien sera la jefa de Sasori y Tobi?

SAYONARA!

FELICES FIESTAS!


	5. Conociendo a mi hijo

Las marcas reconocidas ni los personajes son mios, solo los tomo prestados para mi historia.

* * *

Y así transcurrieron los dias hasta que Hinata y Naruto se volvieron a encontrar y definieron que dentro de dos dias mas Inari seria un Namikaze, pero antes tenia que conocer a su padre.

Martes: Cafeteria

Naruto se habia reunido con Ino a charlar de algunos temas legales de la empresa y del tema de la tenencia de Inari, ya que la rubia ademas de ser su mejor amiga tambien era su abogada.

-Bien, ya terminamos lo de la empresa, ahora viene lo del pequeño, ¿que no te tenias que encontrar con él en la casa de Hinata?- le dijo ella haciendo recordarle a nuestro rubio despistado que tenia que ir a conocer a su hijo.

-¡Ah, cierto, gracias por recordarmelo!- le dijo, mas bien le grito el ojiazul ya saliendo por la puerta.

-Ai Naruto... tu nunca vas a cambiar- se dijo ella misma en forma de suspiro y después se di cuenta que se fue sin pagar la cuenta- ¡NARUTOOO!.

Naruto ya se había subido a su Lamborghini naranja y se marcho a toda velocidad en dirección a la casa de Hinata. Cuando llego se encontró con una Hinata que estaba llegando con Inari en brazos.

Casa de Hinata

-Hey, Hinata, ¿de donde vienen?- le pregunto bastante curioso el ojiazul.

-De la plaza, como vi que no venias y que Inari estaba aburrido lo lleve a la plaza a jugar- le explico ella a él entregandole a Inari.

-¿Por qué me estas entregando a Inari?- le pregunto él, ya con el niño en brazos.

-No te lo estoy entregando, solo quiero que lo sostengas para abrir la puerta- le dijo ella sacandole de los brazos al pequeño.

Luego de esto la ojiperla llevo a Inari a su cuarto a dormir, le dio un beso en la frente, le cerro la puerta y apago la luz, Después de esto bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, en donde se encontraba Naruto mirando la decoración.

-¿Que es lo que tanto miras?- le pregunto la ojiperla.

-No es nada, solo miraba lo bella que es tu casa- le dijo él pensando: _"pero ni se acerca a la tuya"._

-Ah, gracias, me demore mucho en terminarla, ¿quieres una tasa de te?- le pregunto ella ofreciendole pasar a la cocina.

-No, gracias, me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿no tienes nada para comer? es que justo me acorde cuando esta por almorzar con mi abogada- le dijo él excusandose.

-Si, tengo unas porciones de pizza que nos quedaron de ayer- le dijo ella mientras ponia la caja en la mesa con las 3 porciones que quedaban.

-Gracias, me moría de hambre- le agradecio el rubio con una porción en la mano.

Después de que el rubio se alimentara, los dos estuvieron charlando de cosas sin sentido de que había sido de sus vidas, hasta que los dos escucharon el llanto del niño y como si fuera flash, Hinata subio las escaleras tan rapido que "apenas" pudo verla subir el rubio que subio después de dejar la porción de pizza en en plato que le había dado la ojiperla.

-¿Le pasa algo?- pregunto nuestro rubio preocupado por el estado de su hijo.

-No, bueno si, veras es que cuando él se levanta lo primero que ve es a su madre y cuando no estoy él se pone a llorar- le termino de explicar la ojiperla que notaba curiosidad en la cara de su hijo- ¿qué pasa Inari? -le pregunto ella curiosa por la respuesta de su pequño.

-¿Quien eds el chico?- le pregunto el pequeño a su madre.

-Bueno, veras Inari él es tu padre- le dijo Hinata

-¿Él es mi papi?- le pregunto el niño que no se lo creia.

-Si Inari, él es tu padre- le contesto avergonzada ella de si misma por haberle ocultado esto a su propio hijo.

-¡PAPII!- dijo emocionado el pelinegro por por fin tener a alguien a quien llamar padre.

El rubio recibió con mucho gusto el abrazo que le estaba dando su hijo, su hijo lo estaba abrazando, él solo quería verlo, verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle cuanto lo ama y que siempre estará ahí para él cuando lo necesite. Mientras tanto ella trataba de aguantarse las ganas de llorar que tenia, queria llorar de la felicidad y de la tristeza, felicidad porque por fin pudo "unir" a la familia y ver a esos dos, los dos hombres de su vida juntos al fin y tristeza por pensar en que su hijo ya no quisiera mas por haberle mentido o mejor dicho acultado lo de su padre.

Luego de tan emotivo encuentro, Naruto fue abajo a charlar con su pequeño hijo y contarle en donde trabajaba, de sus padres osea de sus abuelos y tambien le pregunto algunas cosas de él.

-Bueno Inari, ya te conte bastante, ahora tu cuentame cosas tuya como... ¿Tu mama te cuida bien?- le pregunto esperando la reacción de la ojiperla que ni se inmuto al oir tal pregunta por parte del rubio.

-Sip, mi mami eds la mejod del mundo, simple me cuilda, me da un besito en la flente cuando me voy a domid y me pone curitas cuando me daspo- le contesto el chiquito que tenia los mismos ojos que él.

-A si que tu madre es buena eh... bueno dejame contarte que tambien era muy buena en el sexto grado- dijo bromeando el rubio haciendo que a ella casi le de un infarto.

-Sip, podque ella eds muy inteligente, no como tu- le contesto haciendo reir a su padre.

-Exacto, ¿pero tu como sabes eso?- le pregunto su padre entre risas.

-Podque ella me conto que tu edas muy torpe y que siemple le pedias ayuda con las tadeas- le contesto su hijo haciendo que de la ojiperla se le escape una carcajada que tapo con sus manos pero el rubio ya la había escuchado.

-Asi que eso es lo que te cuenta tu madre eh... bueno quiero que sepas que ella era muy timida cuando se me acercaba, se ponia toda roja y de vez en cuando se desmayaba- le conto el ojiazul mayor a su hijo que se ria de la actitud que tenia su madre en el pasado, haciendo que esta es muera de la verguenza.

-Bueno, Inari dile chau a tu padre que se tiene que ir- le dijo la ojiperla a su hijo que queria estar mas tiempo con su padre.

-Pedo mami...- no alcanzo a terminar su frase que su madre ya lo había interrumpido.

-Nada de peros, ya es tarde y tu padre tiene que trabajar, ademas tambien va a venir mañana ¿no?- dijo esto ultimo mirando hacia el rubio.

-Si claro, bueno creo que tengo que irme, ¿me acompañas?- le pregunto el rubio a su amada ojiperla

-Ven por aquí- le dijo ella guiandolo.

Luego Hinata le mostro la salida pero antes de irse el rubio le dio un beso en la majilla, para depues subirse a su deportivo naranja e irse a toda marcha, tenia que contactar a sus padres y decirles que vengan a conocer a su nieto.

-Mami, papi es muy diveltido- le conto el pequeño a su madre que ya sabia eso.

-Si, si que lo es- dijo en forma de suspiro y tapando su majilla con una de sus manos-

* * *

Primero lo primero esta vez no tengo ninguna excusa, solo se me paso el tiempo y me acorde recien ayer a las 2 a.m de escribir ademas de que me quede a dormir en la casa de mi primo nahuel, grande mi primo con él termine el killzone 3 de a 2 en un dia, jaja estuvimos hasta la 8 de la mañana jugando y eso que empezamos 10 de la noche

Bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado y el proximo viernes actualizo sin demoras

¡SAYONARA!

¡NOS VEMOS EL 2014!


	6. El accidente

Las marcas reconocidas ni los personajes son mios, solo los tomo prestados para mi historia.

* * *

-Si, si que lo es- dijo en forma de suspiro y tapando su majilla con una de sus manos.

A Inari a ciencia cierta le había encantado su padre en todos los aspectos, era bueno, amigable, charlatan, divertido y chistoso, era lo que todo un niño pudiera querer, simplemente le fascinó la idea de que Naruto sea su padre, además por fin le podra decir a sus amigos que tiene un padre fantastico.

Auto de Naruto

Naruto iba a toda velocidad (200 Kmh) en su Lamborghini para llegar lo antes posible a su casa y avisarles a sus padres que vengan a Konoha a conocer a su hijo, cuando iba por la ruta (o carretera) un auto que queria cambiar de carril lo sorprende haciendo que pierda el control del auto y se estrelle a toda velocidad, ya un poco reducida por la maniobra brusca del rubio, que no era un mal conductor, de hecho en sus tiempos libres conduce autos muy veloces, incluso le ofrecieron ser piloto de formula uno, pero él prefirió conducir con sus coches superdeportivos, Ferraris, Lamborghinis, Bugattis y de vez en cuando su casi unico, Gumpert Apollo R, _(bueno volviendo al tema)_, el rubio embistió a toda marcha un poste de luz hecho de acero del lado derecho del auto, que hizo que su Lamborghini pareciera una lata de refresco cuando la pisas, el deportivo quedo inutilizable, la fuerza del impacto fue tal que Naruto quedo inconciente del impacto, su cuerpo no salio despedido del carro porque llevaba el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

Luego del accidente, un automovilista que pasaba por la zona llamo a la ambulancia, pero eso fue después de sacar al rubio del interior solo por seguridad, al cabo de unos minutos la ambulancia llego y subió al ojiazul a la misma y se marcharon rumbo al hospital de Konoha.

Hospital

Ya en el hospital, los médicos pudieron tratar mejor al rubio que se encontraba seriamente herido, tenia varias contusiones, el mentón, el radio y el húmero rotos, ademas de que tenia una severa contusión cerebral producto de cuan fuerte se golpeo su cabeza en el accidente.

Una enfermera encontró su licencia de conducir y allí pudo ver su nombre para identificarlo y llamar a su familia e informarlos del asunto, tambien llamo al celular que estaba anotado en un papelito que encontró buscando una identificación, y que tenia escrito: Hinata.

-¿Hinata?- pregunto la enfermera con el papelito en su mano.

-Si, ¿quien habla?- le pregunto la ojiperla media somnolienta por que la llamada la hizo levantarse.

-Tengo que comunicarle que Namikaze Naruto se encuentra en un estado delicado- trato de decircelo de la manera mas amable y tranquila posible.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grito la ojiperla preocupada por el padre de su su hijo.

-Vera, el señor tuvo un accidente automovilistico a alta velocidad y se encuentra en mal estado, tiene contusiones, fracturas y una contusión cerebral producto del impacto- le explico con un tono de voz calmado- lo estan atendiendo ahora mismo, no se preocupe, él se encuentra en el hospital central de Konoha, habitación 161, por si quiere visitarlo, se puede los lunes, miercoles y viernes, eso es todo chau-se despidio la enfermera sin saber que del otro lado Hinata se encontraba atónita.

Habitación de Hinata

Hinata se encontraba sobre su cama, con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar, ahora que lo tenia devuelta lo iba a perder, tanto que sufrio para nada, por fin había "unido" a la familia pero ¿ahora que pasaba?, Naruto estaba que se "moria", odiaba admitirlo pero todavía se preocupaba por el rubio, todavía existía un poco de ese amor que sentia por el rubio, no lo queria perder, no después de ver esa determinación, alegria, amor, dolor y emoción en la mirada del rubio que se encontraba en un estado deplorable, ¿todo por que?, por un maldito mal nacido que quiso cruzarse de carril, él no hizo nada para merecer eso, era un buen chico, gran amigo y acababa de conocer a su hijo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tuvo que ser él?...¡¿POR QUÉ?!- rompió en llantos la ojiperla.

Luego de unas dos o tres horas de llorar su cuerpo desistió y se durmió, "_no pudo haber sido otro, ¿por qué él?"_, eso era lo que ella pensaba, pero lo que soñaba era mucho peor. La ojiperla tenia un sueño en el que se veia a ella en una morgue para identificar un cuerpo y cuando lo destapan y..., lo ve, ve el cuerpo de Naruto sin vida sobre esa mesa fria de hierro, pero ya no puede ver esa alegria , juventud, hiperactividad, ingenuidad y ese amor en sus ojos ya sellados para siempre.

Ella juraria que esa fue la peor noche de su vida, viendo una y otra y otra y otra vez el cuerpo sin vida del rubio que yacía en esa mesa tan fria como su cuerpo que anteriormente estaba tibio e irradiaba de él felicidad.

Ese mismo dia fue a visitarlo al hospital, allí los médicos le explicaron bien la situación y le contaron todo lo acontecido, pero ella no los escuchaba, solo queria ver que él seguia con vida, que no la había dejado, queria decirle que lo amaba.

Dos semanas después

El rubio todavía no despertaba, fue tan triste ver así a ese joven muchacho, tan... quieto, cuando en verdad era un maldito pendejo hiperactivo, que siempre sabe como sacarte una sonrisa, hacerte reír por sus monadas e incluso extrañaban esos ojos tan llenos de vida que ahora se encontraban cerrados.

Hinata lo iba a visitar todas las semanas, todos los días que podía e incluso siempre antes de irse le daba un beso en la frente y le decía que si él volvía ella lo amaría con todas sus fuerzas, pero que no se fuera de sus lado. Ella verdaderamente lo necesitaba ahora él se le había vuelto algo cotidiano tanto que no verlo haciendo sus monadas con su pequeño hijo le dolía, pero lo que más le dolió fue tener que decirle a Inari que su padre estaba muy mal, el pequeño iba siempre con su mami a visitarlo, tambien ojiazul menor le contaba que había hecho durante el día aunque no lo escuchara.

-Vamos Inari dile chau a tu padre, tenemos que irnos- le dijo la ojiperla con dolor, por tener que dejar a "su" rubio allí.

-Gueno- Inari fue corriendo desde la puerta hasta la cama en donde se encontraba su padre y le dijo -papi, vamos despielta, mami liora toda la noche pol ti, pofa despilta quiedo jugar un poco cotigo y mostlarle a mis amigo que guen papi eres, gueno me tengo que...- no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando vio que el rubio movió uno de sus dedos ya que el peque lo estaba agarrando de la mano ya que no era "muy" alto -mami, mami, miya papi movió un dedo- le conto el pequeño a su madre que en un principió no le creyó, pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio que el rubio estaba abriendo sus ojos por primera vez desde el accidente.

-¡NARUTO!- le dijo ella ya tirada sobre él, con lagrimas en los ojos -no, sabes cuanto te extrañe- le confeso la ojiperla, ya sin que le importe nada.

-¿Ah?, ¿qué... qué pasó? y ¿por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?- pregunto el ojiazul sin entender la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Ah cierto, veras, tuviste un accidente en tu auto muy fuerte y quedaste inconciente - le trato de explicar ella entre sollozos -te extrañe tanto- dijo ella desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, pero el rubio siempre tiene que cag** el momento tan efusivo.

-Si ya entendí, pero ¿puedes sacar tu codo de mi entre pierna?- pregunto aguantado las ganas de gritar del dolor que tenia.

-Ah perdón, no fue mi intención- se disculpo la ojiperla, para después darle una cachetada.

-Y eso ¿por qué?- pregunto el rubio tapando la mejilla que ahora se encontraba roja.

-Por hacer que me preocupe- fue lo que le dijo ella antes de darle un beso en los labios al ojiazul que se encontraba totalmente perdido por la situación.

Luego de que Hinaat e Inari se marcharan a él lo visito su doctora, que era de las mejores doctoras de todo Konoha, la doctora Tsunade que tambien era la directora del hospital y su abuela.

-Antes que nada- le dio un abrazo a su nieto que estuvo a punto de morir -y ahora- le dio una cachetada que le hizo temblar todos los huesos.

-¡HAA!, eso duele- le dijo el ojiazul sobandose su mejilla que ahora tenia la marca impresa se la mano de su abuela.

Luego de que se le fuera el dolor ella verifico que todo estuviera bien, y casi lo estaba, solo tenia que pasar dos semanas mas para que no haya efectos colaterales, por la contusión cerebral.

Pasaron dos semanas mas para que dieran de alta al rubio y se fuera a su casa, en donde lo esperaban sus dos padres; Minato y Kushina, que por cierto estaba muy molesta la pelirroja con su hijo cuando llego a la casa.

-Hola ma, hola pa- los saludo a los dos con un fuerte abrazo, pero lo que si no se espero fue que Kushina le diera una cachetada -¿y eso por qué?- pregunto el rubio pensando que ultimamente todos le pegaban una cachetada y despues se disculpaban, pero esta vez no.

-Por ser un inepto, ¿como vas a ir a 200 Kmh?, de suerte no estas muerto- le dijo ella para después darle una cachetada mas del otro lado -y eso fue por no despertar rapido y preocuparnos a todos- le dijo ella.

-Ahora que lo pienso bien ¿y mi Lamborghini?- pregunto con una cara de terror por pensar que le habría pasado a uno de sus mejores autos.

-Ah eso, lo vendimos para repuestos, tuviste que ver como quedo después del choque- le contesto su padre que trataba de aguantar las risas por la cara que había puesto su hijo.

-¡¿QUÉ HICIERON QUE?!- pregunto gritando el rubio menor.

* * *

Vieron, les dije que iba a actualizar sin demoras (por primera vez) e incluso actualize un dia antes, bueno espero que les haya gustado creo que fue uno de mis mejores capitulos ya que no pare ni un solo segundo de escribir aunque mis hermanos me ca**n la mayoria de la inspiración, solo por eso no lo hice mas largo

Bueno eso fue lo de esta semana y porfa dejen reviews para saber como va la historia y si les gusta o no.

BUENO ¡SAYONARA!


	7. Familia

Las marcas reconocidas ni los personajes son mios, solo los tomo prestados para mi historia.

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ HICIERON QUE?!- pregunto gritando el rubio menor.

Luego de que el rubio dejara de reclamarles a sus padres, se fue a tomar una ducha, se vistió de traje y se preparo para ir a la corte, por lo del tema de Inari.

Ya en el jurado, Naruto se saludo con Hinata, los dos entraron le entregaron los papeles a la juez y después de dos horas dentro del jurado, todo se arreglo y Inari ya era un Namikaze como su padre.

-Bueno Naruto, creo que es hora de irme, te dejo a Inari para que...- no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpida por el ojiazul.

-No te vayas, por favor, no te vayas, quiero que seamos una familia común, por favor no te vayas, solo te pido una oportunidad más, se que antes no fui uno de los mejores novios, pero no creo que fuera tan mal persona como para que no me merezca otra oportunidad, hazlo por mi... y si no es por mi hazlo por él, Inari no se merece esto, él no hizo nada, pero te prometo que si me das la oportunidad no te decepcionare, e incluso hare que seas solo mia, de nadie más, hare que me vuelvas a amar, solo te pido una oportunidad más- le suplico el rubio de rodillas cabizbajo para ocultar las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos mojando el suelo de la calle sobre la cual él estaba.

Ella no soporto ver así al ojiazul, cabizbajo, de rodillas y peor aun, con lagrimas en los ojos, así que le tomo la cara y se la levanto y con sus dedos pulgares le seco las ultimas lagrimas que rodaban por sus majillas y le dijo - claro que te doy otra oportunidad, pero no vas a poder enamorarme, porque yo nunca deje de amarte - le dijo ella dandole un beso en la boca del rubio que se quedo en estado de shock por lo que hizo su amada ojiperla que se sintió liberada después de terminar el beso, por fin ya no tenia que ocultar sus sentimientos, ya no tenia ninguna restricción sobre su amado, ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

Luego de que todo se arreglara entre los dos "adultos", Hinata se fue con Naruto e Inari en el auto de esta, sin algún rumbo.

Auto de Hinata

-Y bien, ¿a donde vamos?- les pregunto la ojiperla a sus dos hombres.

-¡A LA PLAZA!- gritaron los dos al uniso.

-Okey, vamos a la plaza- dijo ella pensando en voz alta.

-Pero antes vamos por unos helados- le sugirió el rubio a la ojiperla.

Luego de ir por los helados los tres tomaron rumbo hacia la plaza en la que Naruto y Hinata hablaron, o mejor dicho discutieron por primera vez desde que ella se fue, allí Naruto y Hinata se sentaron en una banca que estaba justo al frente de la hermosa fuente de agua, y fue allí donde esta nueva familia paso su primera tarde como tal, ya se estaba oscureciendo y Hinata e Inari se habían dormido en el auto en el trayecto hacía la casa de ellos, aunque no era largo el tramo.

Casa de Hinata

Cuando llegaron, Naruto primero bajo a Inari que estaba acostado en el asiento trasero y lo llevo con mucho cuidado de que no se despierte, lo recostó en su cama y fue por Hinata que seguía en el asiento del copiloto durmiendo, la alzo en brazos y la recostó sobre su cama con sumo cuidado, después entro el auto al garage y el se durmió en el sofá.  
A la mañana el rubio se levanto con un aroma exquisito, aroma que el conocia muy bien, su comida favorita, así que se tallo los ojos y dio un gran bostezo y fue a la cocina.

-Ah, buenos días Naruto, preparaba un poco de ramén para el almuerzo, ¿quieres?- le dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Claro que si- le contesto el gustoso y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego fue a ver a Inari como estaba- ¿Inari?

-Esta en su habitación jugando con sus muñecos- le dijo ella aun sin creerse que ellos eran una familia feliz.

Así que Naruto subió a ver como estaba su pequeño hijo.

Habitación de Inari

-¿A que juegas Inari?- le pregunto el ojiazul mayor.

-A naya papi, solo juedgo a que mi supedman pelea con mi goku- le contesto el pequeño niño.

-¿Puedo jugar?- le pregunto a su hijo.

-Yi, pero io soyd goku- le dijo Inari a su padre.

Luego de jugar unos quince minutos, Hinata los llamo a los dos a almorzar.  
El almuezo transcurrió normalmente, charlaron de cosas sin sentido, bromearon y cuando terminaron los tres llevaron sus platos al fregadero y Naruto los lavo y Hinata seco y guardo.

Y así fueron pasando los días, semanas y meses, y cada vez se unian mas y mas, hasta que eran toda una familia, hasta que llego la época de fiestas...

Habían llegado las fiestas y la familia estaba mas que unida, ya habían puesto las decoraciones, Naruto se habia ido a vivir con su familia en una casa que el había comprado, para que entren todos y que sobre espacio "porsiacaso" que venga un nuevo integrante.

Estaba por llegar la Navidad y ya estaban listos todos los preparativos, era 22/12 y solo faltaban 3 días para esta y ya habían comprado los ingredientes que necesitaba Hinata para preparar los platillos mientras Naruto ya había comprado los regalos.

Era una simple tarde cuando empezó a nevar cuando la familia paseaba por el centro comercial, la vista era hermosa según el pequeño Inari que caminaba de la mano de Hinata y Naruto, que entraron a una tienda de ropa para comprar ropa nueva que estrenar en Navidad.

Tienda de Ropa

Ya adentro, colgaron sus abrigos y fueron a probarse la ropa, cuando por alguna razón a Hinata le dio ganas de ir al baño, le pregunto a la joven que los atendia donde quedaba fue, cuando estaba saliendo del mismo se choco con un pelinegro que ella no conocia, pero el a ella si.

-Perdoname, no te vi- se disculpo la ojiperla con Tobi.

-No, vos tendras que perdonarme por esto- fue lo ultimo que escucho ella antes de caer inconsiente, por el golpe que el le había propinado

* * *

Bueno quieros explicarles porque estube tres semanas ausente, resulta que a alguien se le ocurrio la fantastica idea de irnos de vacaciones sin avisarme y estube casi tres semanas fuera de mi hogar en santa fe, de visita a mi familia y me la pace jugando los mejores juegos que he probado, el Battlefield 4, Call Of Duty Ghost y el The Last Of US.

Y asi se me pasaron los dias y no actualize, pero lo intente, pero por alguna razon no podia ingresar a mi cuenta.

Bueno tratare de compensar el tiempo perdido y...

HASTA LA PROXIMA SAYONARA


End file.
